falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revolutionary State of Verrado
The Revolutionary State of Verrado lies west of Pheonix. It is currently in a state of unrest since the death of the old Chancellor, Vincent Krieg. History The Revolutionary Republic was founded in 2125 by Vincent Krieg in an attempt to improve the life of the citizens of Verrado. Originally the Republic was just and fair, every citizen voted for representatives to decide the laws and judge the guilty. Everyone gave the majority of what they earned to the government, and then the government redistributed the grain, water, and other such items back to the citizens. Unfortunately, as with most forms of government, this system had major flaws, primarily that those in charge became corrupt, giving less to the people, and keeping more for themselves or for trade. The most corrupt member of this government, Commander Chenkov, decided that HE would make a better leader then Chancellor Krieg, and attempted a violent coup. The Coup was violent, the sound of fires and explosions rang through the night, and it was nearly successful, until Chenkov’s forces reached the Chancellor’s palace, where they came face to face with the Chancellor’s finest troops, as well as a massive mob, the people whom the Commander had starved and betrayed. In the insuing battle Chenkov was captured by the chancellor’s troops, and was later tried and executed for treason. After the Coup, Krieg determined that the government must be changed. The wealth would continue to be redistributed, and to insure that none of the men and women distributing the wealth would become corrupted, Krieg assigned Political officers to insure that everything went the way it was supposed to be. Anyone caught stealing from the government would be shot, and to assault a Political Officer was a crime punished by death. No man was above the Political office, and the head of the PO was put in charge of everything to do with punishing those who broke either the law, or who may cause the collapse of the government. Krieg named himself Chancellor for life, and held the title till his death at the age of 95, 65 years after he founded the Republic. The War with the NAR Ever since the two countries met, the North American Reich and the Revolutionary republic have been in conflict. Mostly this ‘war’ is just border skirmishes, which the Republic wins more often then naught due to their superior ambush tactics, and their quickly set-up and extremely effective spy network. The NAR have attempted 3 major invasions of RR territory, and every time they have met with similar fates, and almost always in the same stretch of land, nick-named “Deaths Highway” by the NAR. Deaths Highway is the only way in or out of the RR from the north, since the other roads and railways were destroyed either by the bombs, or by the RR. To add on to this, the other routes are also HIGHLY irradiated, to the point that even a set of advanced radiation gear would prove almost useless, and lastly, every single one of those routes has a 5 man sniper squad guarding it. That leaves Deaths Highway. Deaths Highway is booby-trapped to an extreme; Landmines are the majority of the traps, but the RR has rigged these with a very nasty surprise: underneath each and every land mine is a grenade with its pin pulled, and cooked, so that the moment the land mine is disturbed, the grenade beneath detonates, combine the mines with 20 snipers in various locations, and the fact that the RR has tunnels that allow troops to pop out of no where and gun down any survivors, and the Highway is rightly feared. The RR has launched several small attacks on the NAR in the past, but seem unable to get very far in, mostly due to the NAR having roaming patrols north of the RR. What truly frustrates the NAR is the fact that it seems the Russians have set up trade with the RAZ, though the NAR isn’t certain where the supply trains for this network are. Military Composition The Military of the Revolutionary republic consists of three branches: The State Guard, made up of conscripted troops raised in times of crisis, the Revolutionary Guard, men and women who are trained for war and serve for life after signing up, and the Chancellry Security Forces, or CSF. The State Guard are armed with pistols and old 9mm smg's, clothed in khaki feild uniforms, and usually a single spare magazine for their gun. The Revolutionary Guard are armed more effeciently then the State Guard. Each squad of Revolutionary Guard, or RG, is equiped with 4 10mm SMG's, 4 Service Rifles, 1 Grenade Rifle, and 1 Hunting rifle converted for sniper work. The RG also wear brown uniforms with a blazing red stripe down the legs. Each soldier is also armed with a combat knife and a 9mm pistol. The CSF are the elite forces under the direct command of the Chancellor and the Political Office, and are armed with assault rifles, grenades, and light machine guns. They are outfited with old army combat armor, painted black with blazing red stars of the State on the back and left breast. Current At this time, the State is in a state of civil unrest, as the CSF and Political office attempt to put Vladimir Kried, Vincents only son, into the Chancellor's office, while one Major Alexis Vlodis, commander of the State Guard, vies for the office. So far violence hasn't broken out between the two groups, mostly due to the RG keeping a very close eye on both groups. Unfortunately the RG can't focus solely on the power struggles in Verrado, as a gang of ghouls from pheonix, and NAR incursions on the border are at an all time high. Rumors abound about how the State found a massive stockpile of old weapons, primarily bolt action rifles and pistols, as well as a massive amount of landmines and grenades, there by explaining how they mined the entirity of their eastern border. Unfortunately, the stockpile's supply of ammo never made it to its destination, being redirected to Alaska before the bombs fell. Territories Held The State holds Verrado, Goodyear (Gloria Major), Avondale, and all of Buckeye under its banner. Industry The Revolutionary State of Verrado's main export is food. They grow large amounts of Potatoes, carrots, and corn, as well as raise brahmin of enormous size and weight, and even demesticated a large herd of gecko's for meat and leather. The State trades these supplies to whoever will take them for ammo, as well as scrap and building material, but for what no one knows. Category:Organization Category:Locations